<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time is Ticking by Risitka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732231">Time is Ticking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risitka/pseuds/Risitka'>Risitka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer Changes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Angst, Implied miscarriage, M/M, Mpreg, Sad Ending, replaces chapter 2 of It's Never Simple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risitka/pseuds/Risitka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the other ending possible for It's Never Simple.<br/>The sad ending that didn't need written, but was anyway.<br/>Alternative chapter 2</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib &amp; Gaz (Invader Zim), Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Gaz &amp; Zim (Invader Zim)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Summer Changes [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time is Ticking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This starts the same as chapter 2<br/>It is very short.<br/>But I wrote it, so figured I might as well post for anyone that wanted the angsty version.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day Gaz slammed open Dib’s door, laughing when he fell out of bed.</p><p>“What the fuck Gaz!?”</p><p>“Oh calm down. It’s past ten all ready, not my fault you don’t wake up at a decent time.”</p><p>“It’s summer Gaz, I shouldn’t have to!”</p><p>“Whatever.” She leaned against the doorframe. “So did something happen last night? You looked totally freaked when you came home last night. Didn’t even notice me and Dad greeting you.”</p><p>“Dad’s home?”</p><p>“Well yeah. Every week, remember?”</p><p>“Right… Sorry I missed dinner.” He got back on his bed and ran a hand through his hair. “Last night was weird.”</p><p>“He said we can have lunch together today instead. So what was weird? Fighting with Zim?”</p><p>“No. Actually it’s fine. It’s all figured out.”</p><p>“What is shit head?”</p><p>“Zim’s pregnant.” He held up his hands when Gaz’s eyes widened. “It’s ok! He’s not keeping it.” Dib smiled nervously. “He had asked if I wanted kids and I told him no. We’re a bit young you know? So he said he’s not keeping it.” Dib was shoved back onto the floor.</p><p>“So he’s getting rid of it because <em>you</em> don’t want it?! Did you even ask if he wants it?!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Does he want to keep it?”</p><p>“Of course not! Why would he…” Dib frowned as Gaz slammed his door shut as she left.</p><p> </p><p>Gaz let herself into Zim’s base, kicking Gir out of the way when he tried to grab her legs. She glanced around angrily before heading down. She paused once in the lab and looked around.</p><p>“Zim!” She shouted as she walked around, eventually turning and heading down the hallway when a door opened.</p><p>“Gaz? What are-“ Gaz pushed her way into the room and sat on the bed, glaring at the floor.</p><p>“Dib said you’re pregnant.”</p><p>“Oh…” He hesitantly sat down. “Yes, but it doesn’t matter. Zim will not be keeping it.”</p><p>“Because Dib doesn’t want a kid?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What about you Zim? Do you want to keep it?”</p><p>“It… doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“Of course it fucking matters!” She stood back up to glare at him. “It’s not just Dib’s decision! If you want the kid then you should keep it! Don’t let Dib make the choice for you!” Zim was quiet for a while, not looking up at her even when she sat back down.</p><p>“It’s not that simple Gaz…” He spoke quietly and Gaz leaned closer to hear him. “Irkens…” He sighed. “It’s not the same as humans. We can’t keep the smeet if our partner does not want it.”</p><p>“What? Zim…”</p><p>“I don’t want to explain it all to you Gaz… Please just…” He groaned and hugged his legs to his chest. “Just leave Zim alone.” He didn’t look over at her as she sighed and left, heading back home.</p><p> </p><p>She made it back home in time for lunch and tried to push her thoughts to the side to enjoy going out with her family. It was a nice time, and their Dad even got Dib to smile. Once lunch was over he had to get back to work and Gaz waited until they were home before punching Dib.</p><p>“Seriously Gaz?!”</p><p>“You are such a fucking moron.”</p><p>“Gee thanks.”</p><p>“Maybe you should go talk to your boyfriend instead of rolling your eyes at me.” She growled out. Dib frowned and crossed his arms.</p><p>“Why? What did he tell you? Since he apparently wouldn’t tell me.”</p><p>“You were probably freaking out like always! And… he didn’t tell me much. Just that Irkens can’t keep a baby, or whatever he calls it, if their partner doesn’t want it.” She groaned, resisted the urge to punch Dib again, and flopped onto the couch. “He doesn’t actually have a choice without you.”</p><p>“What does that mean?!”</p><p>“How should I know?! Ask Zim!” Gaz growled out. Dib groaned rubbed his eyes.</p><p>“Right…” He paused and glanced at the door. “This is gonna be awkward… I think I’ll take a shower first. Get my thoughts in order.”</p><p>“Whatever. Just make sure to talk to him.” Gaz put her headset on and turned on a game. Dib slowly went upstairs and flopped onto his bed. He’d take a shower in about an hour and then go see Zim.</p><p> </p><p>Zim stumbled out of the bathroom and went back to his bed. He curled up on it, hugging a pillow. He was tired and sore, and had no desire to do anything. He had just closed his eyes when there was a knock on his door. He didn’t answer and the door opened, someone walking inside to sit on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Zim? Are you okay? Can we talk?”</p><p>“About what Dib?” He answered softly.</p><p>“About the baby… I didn’t know you needed my permission. It’s not fair for my opinion to be the only one that matters.” Dib sighed. “Do you want it? I… I want it to be your choice. So we can keep it if you want.” He tried smiling as Zim sat up. “You’ll make a great parent.” The smile slipped from his face when he saw tears start streaming down Zim’s face. “What’s wrong?!”</p><p>“You… You’re too late Dib…” Zim whispered and pulled his knees up to hug as he shook. “My smeet is gone… Why couldn’t you come sooner?!” He wailed. Dib stared at him in shock, his hand covering his mouth as he felt sick.</p><p>“I’m sorry Zim… I’m so sorry…” He buried his face in his hands and began to cry as he listened to Zim’s anguished cries.</p><p>"… My Smeet…!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope it was sad enough for you all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>